Dixon's Raven
by LoveableOkie
Summary: This is a challenge response to Nightcape, while someone has already answered it, I thought the story was very good so I decided to write one of my own. DD/HP SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all. I was scrolling through the stories on TWD/HP crossover and happened across a challenge made by Nightcape. While this challenge has already been answered, I thought it would be really fun to do my own spin on it. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains child abuse and rape.**

**DISLAIMER: I don't own HP or TWD**

* * *

Freak stood with his head bowed as his relatives vigorously dug into the meal the small five year old had spent the previous three hours preparing. Freak's stomach grumbled quietly and he could only hope that there was a small portion of left-overs; it was the only time he was allowed to eat.

Uncle Vernon must have caught his longing look, because he stood from the table, his rather large girth jiggling as he went. Uncle Vernon made his way quickly over to Freak before grabbing him roughly by the hair.

"You think you have the right to look upon my family as we eat?" Vernon begins roughly pulling Freak towards his small cupboard. "After all we do for you, you are going to sully our meal with your freakish eyes?" Vernon pushes Freak roughly against the wall beside the door to his cupboard and begins to undo his belt. "I guess I am going to have to beat it into you."

Vernon forcefully pulls Freak's raggedy shirt off, reveling pale mutilated skin.

Freak feels the stinging whip of Uncle Vernon's leather belt repeatedly lash against his back. He tries to hold in his small whimpers as his emaciated form is being flayed open, blood soaking his body.

After what felt like hours, Vernon opened Freak's cupboard and harshly throws him in.

"If I hear so much as a sound from in here, what you just received will seem like a paper cut." Uncle Vernon's beady eyes glare into Freak's own before he slams the small door shut; bolts sliding into place and leaving Freak in darkness.

* * *

A seven year old Freak is busy scrubbing his dried blood from the kitchen floors when he hears his aunt and uncle arguing from the living room.

"I'm sorry Vernon, but we are going to have to take the freak with us. Mrs. Figg has the flu and says that she cannot watch him."

Freak can hear his uncle's angry snort from the kitchen.

"So let the freak get the flu, maybe he'll finally die."

"If it were up to me, we would. But she refuses to take him in." Aunt Petunia's voice is soothing in a way Freak had never heard before.

"Fine, but if he ruins this meeting in anyway, I **will** kill him."

Freak assumes his aunt had nodded her approval because all noise from the other room has ceased.

* * *

Freak was looking around the sprawling terrains of North Georgia with wide eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The only time Freak was allowed to leave the house was when his cousin wanted to play a game of 'Catch-The-Freak' and when his aunt's garden needed tending to.

Freak was surprised when his uncle had told him he would be coming along on his meeting to the states, but he figured that must have been what his aunt and uncle were arguing about that night in the kitchen.

Freak was made to wear makeup and long baggy clothes to cover the scars decorating his body before his relatives had forced him on the plane to Georgia.

"Boy! Hurry up with that luggage or else…" Uncle Vernon let the threat hang in the air, his beady eyes surveying the area for any passerby's.

Freak hurriedly carried the last of the bags into the small cabin Vernon's company had rented the family. It was a gorgeous place in Freak's opinion. Freak loved the fact that it was situated so close to a real life forest.

As soon as Freak was in the cabin uncle Vernon grabbed Freak harshly by the back of his neck. "You will stay in this room and not come out. You will not disturb us normal people. You will not make so much as a peep. If you do not follow these rules, you will not live long enough to regret it. Understood?" Uncle Vernon's breath is hot against Freak's ear making him uncomfortable, but Freak is quick to nod his understanding.

After seeing Freak's nod, Vernon shoves Freak into the smallest bedroom of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Catching himself before he falls, Freak surveys the room he will be staying in. Spotting the small bed situated in the corner of the room, Freak excitedly makes his way towards it.

Gently placing a small hand on the mattress, Freak lets out a happy noise when he realizes it is fluffy. Jumping onto the bed and burrowing deep under the covers Freak drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Vernon drunkenly made his way to the pathetically small cabin his company had rented him.

The meeting hadn't gone over very well and Vernon decided to get piss drunk at a bar to wash away the day's troubles, finally getting kicked out by the owner around three in the morning.

Entering through the front door, Vernon's beady eyes land on the door that the freak was staying in.

Vernon clumsily made his way towards the freak's room, quietly opening and shutting the door.

Starring at the freak peacefully resting on the bed fills Vernon with such a deep-seated rage that his drunken brain completely takes over his body.

Vernon roughly jerks Freak out of the bed and shoves him on the ground. Taking out the small pocket knife he always kept on him, Vernon cuts the freaks shirt off, ignoring the trembling body and small whimpers.

"I'm going to make it to where everyone else knows what a freak you actually are."

Vernon placed the tip of his knife against the freak's back saying a soft "Scream and I'll kill you" before slowly carving FREAK into the already mutilated skin of the freak's back.

Freak whimpers softly as the white hot pain of the blade moves through his skin. Feeling the blade stop moving, Freak thought that his uncle was done…. He thought wrong.

Hearing his uncle's throaty chuckles causes a shiver to race though Freak's body.

"For seven years you have been a burden upon my family. For seven years we had to put up with your freakishness with getting nothing in return. Well guess what?" Vernon leans in close to Freak's face, his alcoholic breath making it difficult for Freak to breath. "Tonight you will repay me in full."

Vernon paws at Freak's baggy trousers, yanking them off and feeling oddly pleased when he notices Freak isn't wearing any underwear. Drunkenly fumbling with the button to his pants, Vernon pulls out his penis from his underwear. Smirking evilly down at the emaciated body under him, Vernon quickly slams into the unwilling body beneath him relishing in the broken cry Freak lets out as he begins to quickly move inside of him. Grunting with pleasure Vernon latches onto the ebony hair of the freak.

"Remember, no noise or I will kill you."

Vernon gives a few more thrusts into the tight heat before ejaculating. Leaning heavily onto the limp body underneath him, Vernon tries to catch his breath.

Standing up and putting his penis back in his underwear, Vernon glares down at the broken boy before him.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll make you wish you were dead."

With that final threat, Vernon leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Freak lies on the cold hard wood, silently wishing the pain would leave his body. Tears leak from his dead green eyes as he shakily pushes himself up from the ground, attempting to ignore the pain radiating from his behind.

Looking out the window, Freak decides that enough is enough. He had been abused his entire life, and this finally broke him. Limping towards the window, Freak weakly pushes on it until it opens.

Climbing over and out, Freak drops onto the soft grass and breaths in a deep lungful of the fresh Georgia air, before making his way towards the forest.

Freak lies against the soft moss of a Georgia pine, enjoying the soothing coolness it brings to his hot clammy skin.

Closing his eyes, Freak drifts off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

_Freak is standing in a misty field, tendrils of smoke gently curling around his limbs before fading back into the fog covering the ground._

_"I am sorry for the life you have lived so far, my son."_

_Freak's eyes drift to a beautiful woman standing before him. Her skin is pale and her hair long and silver. Her sad blue eyes rest on Freak's broken form._

_"I'm sorry, but do I know you ma'am?" Freak's voice comes out timid and unsure._

_The beautiful lady's eyes become even sadder. "In a way you do, my son. I am Mother Magic."_

_Freak's eyes grow wide. "Mother? You're my mother?"_

_Mother Magic leans forward and gently places her hand on Freak's cheek, ignoring the flinch her movement causes. "If you would like me to be your mother, I would be honored to be, my little raven."_

_Freak's eyes fill with tears. "I always wanted a mother."_

_Mother Magic carefully wraps her little raven in a delicate embrace, holding him until the tenseness leaves his form._

_"There are a few things we need to talk about my son."_

_Freak eyes his new mother questioningly._

_"First I want to let you know that you are a wizard, and before you ask that makes you capable of doing magic." Magic looks at her baby raven to make sure he understands what she is saying._

_Freak is looking down at his feet, his small form trembling._

_"Is that why the Dursleys called me a freak?"_

_Magic hugged the lithe form tight against herself. "You are not a freak, you are perfectly normal, if anyone is the freak, it would be those vile creatures that have raised you. You are my little raven, not what those monsters say you are."_

_Shinny emerald eyes meet hers. "Is that my name?"_

_Magic gives the small child a confused look. "Is what your name?"_

_"Raven…"_

_Magic rubs the small child's back. "If that is what you want your name to be, then yes it is Raven."_

_The newly dubbed Raven smiles his first true smile at his new mother._

_Magic cords her fingers through Raven's soft ebony hair._

_"The second thing I wanted to tell you was that your body is badly hurt. Not only are you physically suffering but you are mentally suffering as well. I am going to grant you the gift of your animagus form." At seeing Raven's confused look Magic quickly explains. "An animagus form is like your spirit animal, except you have the ability to transform into it at will. Most wizards have to dedicate years of their lives in order to master full control of this ability, however I am going to give yours to you as a gift." Magic eyes Raven sadly. "I truly am sorry I could not step in sooner to help you, but Fate wouldn't allow it."_

_Raven shrugs slightly. "It is okay mother, you are here now."_

_Magic smiles sadly at him before moving on to her final reason of coming here, "The third and final reason I am here Raven, is because I will personally train you in all aspects of magic. Usually wizards would go to a magical school to complete their education, but you have the incredibly rare ability to wield pure magic. Wizards have to use a wand to channel the magic located in a small part of their bodies called their 'core', however your magic is in every part of your being." Magic gives Raven a proud smile. "The only other time this has happened was with a sorcerer named Merlin."_

_"Merlin?"_

_"Yes his name was Merlin, and he was the most powerful wizard to ever have lived, but if I get my way, you shall surpass him in power." Magic gently pushed back Raven's hair. "Now it is time for you to get some true sleep. I will be there for_ _when you wake up."_

_Raven was already fast asleep before she could finish her last sentence._

* * *

Raven blearily opened his eyes the next morning, wincing as the bright sunlight pierces into his retinas. Slowly moving into a sitting position Raven is surprise when his body makes no sign of discomfort. Usually after one of his uncle's beatings his body will hurt for days, if not weeks, on end. Shuddering as he remembers what his uncle had done to him the night before, Raven wraps his arms around his knees and begins to sob.

"Now now my darling Raven, is that anyway to wake up?"

Raven's head jerks up at the familiar voice. Looking up into beautiful blue eyes, Raven throws himself into the welcoming arms of his new mother.

Magic begins rubbing Raven's back as he finally releases all his pent up emotions on her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay my darling Raven, I am here now."

Raven burrows even deeper into his mother's silky gown. "I had thought it was a dream."

Magic smiles softly down at the ebony mop snuggled into her. "No my dear, it was not. I am still here and we have much to do today."

Raven eyes her questioningly.

"Today I will teach you how to transform into your animagus form, and how to hunt in that form, I will also teach you the fundamentals of magic."

Raven quickly nods his head before blushing when his stomach lets loose a giant rumble.

"Ahh, I guess I should feed you first." Magic waves her hand and a feast appears in front of Raven.

"Wizards cannot conjure food from thin air, however because you are a wielder of true magic, you shall be able to." After Magic finishes her mini speech, she is surprised to notice that Raven has yet to touch any of the food in front of him. "Why haven't you begun eating yet? Is none of it to your liking?"

Raven's eyes are the size of Frisbees when he looks at his mother.

"You mean I am allowed to eat it?"

"Well yes of course. Who else do you think I summoned it for?"

Raven looks at the food in front of him, before hurriedly scarfing down as much as he could eat; not that that was saying much because at most he would get maybe a scrap of bread every other day.

After finishing eating Raven looks at Mother Magic, his eyes full of adoration. "I've never been allowed real food before."

Magic coughs to hide her pain for the boy in front of her.

"Yes, well, you will no longer go hungry again if I have anything to do with it."

Magic makes the rest of the food disappear before giving Raven a serious look. "Now that you have eaten I want you to try turning into your animagus form. It will be very easy and you should accomplish it quickly."

Raven nods his head before closing his eyes, concentrating in changing into an animal, but not knowing which one he was supposed to turn into.

Magic waves her hand over Raven and is pleased when he begins to transform into a sleek black panther cub.

"Okay my son, you did it."

Vibrant emerald eyes blink open at her.

"Your animagus form is that of a panthers, though right now you are only a cub. Your form will grow with you." Magic nods at him before instructing him on how to change back. "Now that we have that finished, it is time we start learning about controlling magic."

The only thing Raven could think of was that it was going to be a long couple of years.

* * *

_8 years later_

A fifteen year old Raven prowls through the woods in his panther form. It had been eight years since his mother began teaching him magic, and he was honestly proud of the things he was now capable of.

Not only did Raven learn magic though, he also learned survival skills. His panther form made tracking and hunting incredibly easy for him.

Raven pounces on the deer he had been tracking for the past half an hour. Quickly tearing into the jugular, he made its death quick and painless. After making sure it was dead, Raven began to heartily consume the deer's flesh, unaware of the danger lurking behind him.

* * *

Daryl and Merle had been tracking a deer through the woods for about an hour now, and the entire time Merle wouldn't shut up.

"I'm jus' saying Darylina, yer twenty-one now! You can legally drink, so why aint ya going to the bars and getting some pussy, little brother?"

Daryl only shook his head, scowl firmly fixed onto his face.

The reason Daryl didn't go out to the bars and 'get pussy' as Merle put it was because he was a hundred percent flaming, not that he was going to tell his brother that. Daryl realized he was first gay when a girl in his freshman year of high school tried hooking up with him and it didn't turn him on. After that little encounter Daryl found himself looking at the other guys in the locker room longer than he should have.

Daryl wasn't ashamed of being gay, he was only frightened of what his brother would say, or worse, do if he found out he was. For that reason, and that reason alone, Daryl wasn't getting laid.

Sighing in irritation as Merle kept at it, Daryl finally snapped at him.

"Can we jus focus on gettin this deer? Since ma died and pa left we haven't got much money, 'nd the money we do make goes to bills. I don't wanna carelessly waste the money we do have on alcohol we could get cheaper at the store."

Merle remained quiet the next couple of minutes.

"You know I'd do anythin for ya, little brother."

Daryl gives Merle an odd look before nodding his head.

"Jus wanting to make sure ya knew."

The brothers continue their trek through the woods before finally spotting the deer grazing in a small field just beyond the trees from them.

"Alrigh' little brother, this is yer shot. Bag it 'nd we have dinner tonight." Merle's voice comes out in a throaty whisper.

Daryl rolls his eyes before nodding his head. Grabbing the crossbow off of his back, Daryl notches an arrow before taking aim at the deer.

Just as Daryl is about to let lose his shot, a giant black cat pounces on his prey.

Daryl is left gaping as the giant cat eats its fill of the dinner it just stole from the Dixon brothers.

Angrily Daryl brings his crossbow back up and is about to shoot the creature that had the audacity to take his kill when Merle places his hand over his weapon.

"Do ya not recognize what kinda cat that is, little brother?"

Daryl glares at Merle before squinting his eyes towards the animal.

"Looks like a panther."

Merle nods his head. "Exactly little brother, not aint it weird that a panther is here in the woods of Georgia?

Daryl hums under his breath. "I guess so."

"I say we try to catch it. I bet it'd go fer a pretty hefty price somewhere."

The longer Daryl stares at the majestic creature in front of him, the less he likes Merle's idea. For some reason the thought of bringing this animal any harm is like a knife twisting in his gut.

"I think we should just try to scare it off 'nd get the rest of the meat for ourselves."

Merle cocks his eyebrow as he stares at Daryl.

"Going soft Darylina?"

Daryl shoots Merle a nasty glare. "No I jus don't think it's right, killing it or selling it. Jus seems like it deserves to be free."

Daryl and Merle stare each other down before Merle huffs and waves his hand carelessly towards his brother. "Whatever you say, little brother, I wanna know how you plan to scare it off though."

"Simple."

Daryl lifts his crossbow before taking aim to a spot next to the panther's head and letting a bolt loose.

It sinks into the much ground with a squelching sound.

The panther raises its bloodied muzzle from the deer's carcass.

Emerald green eyes meet stormy blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy yall! Sorry this update took so long! But I finally have it, so enjoy! I know it is sort of short, but I don't really know what I want to do with this yet.**

**anyways! updates on all my stories might be slow because I just started college! boo!**

**today's my birthday, so leave me lots of awesome reviews as virtual birthday presents.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or TWD**

* * *

_An old man with a long silver beard and blue sparkling eyes is sitting at a rather large desk in his office. His wrinkly old hands are folded, used as a prop for his head._

_Blue eyes gaze upon the acceptance letters before him. He had thought it was a fluke when young Harry's name did not appear on the registry, but now that the boy was eleven and a Hogwarts's letter was not sent out to him, he had to come to terms with the fact that Harry could not be the prophecy child._

_Releasing a heavy sigh, blue eyes turn to the Phoenix releasing soothing notes to help appease the old wizard's troubles._

"_Thank you, my dear friend."_

_Weary eyes once again scan the letters before landing on Neville Longbottom's._

"_All hope rests on you now, young Longbottom."_

* * *

Raven is hungrily devouring the deer he just took down. Mother had taught him at a young age how to hunt for himself, and now that he knew how to, he refused to eat anything that he himself did not catch.

Heartily munching on his kill, Raven's head jerks upwards when an arrow sinks into the ground a couple inches away from his head. Looking towards the direction it came from, Raven's emerald eyes meet stormy blue.

Cocking his furry head to the side, Raven assesses the two humans before him. While his old family had always had an aura of greed and ill will around them, these two smelt of love, pain and home.

Turning his head back towards the arrow sticking from the ground, Raven came to the conclusion that these two were also hunting for food, and from the looks of it Raven had gotten to the prey first.

Eyeing the casual way the younger one held his bow, Raven could accurately assume that the shot was a purposeful miss.

Releasing a sigh, Raven picked the deer up by the scruff of the neck and dragged it to the tree line, ignoring the shocked look of the two males.

* * *

Daryl's eyes stay glued to the majestic creature as its soulful emerald eyes flicker over him and Merle. Daryl feels as if his soul is being judged, and judging by the subtle stiffness in Merle's body he guesses Merle feels it too. Silently releasing a sigh of relief when the giant cat seems to approve of them, Daryl watches interestingly as it picks up the deer and begins to drag it over to himself and Merle.

Daryl and Merle stare shocked at the black cat as it drops the deer down in front of them before sitting on its haunches and watches them curiously.

Merle leans over slightly towards Daryl.

"You are seein' this too right, little brother?"

Nodding his head towards Merle, Daryl slowly begins to walk towards the panther, watching as it tenses slightly the closer he gets to it.

Kneeling down in front of the deer, Daryl eyes the cat warily before checking to see if the deer had any meat left on it.

"There is still some meat left on its' bones, if we take it back with us we could feed ourselves for a couple of days."

Merle moves to kneel beside his brother, watching the panther's body go even more rigid.

"Ya know little brother, I wouldn't doubt if that cat was kept as a pet 'nd abused. The way he tenses when we got closer."

Daryl nods his head along with Merle's words before staring into the panther's emerald eyes.

"Thank ya fer sharing. You can follow us back to our house if yer still hungry, you were the one to kill it so it would only be right if you ate your fill."

Laughing quietly at Daryl, Merle thumps him on the back.

"Ya know that that animal aint got a clue what yer saying."

Emerald eyes narrow on the older looking male. Raven stands up and moves towards the one that insulted his intelligence, slowly lifting his paw, Raven gently butts him on the nose in revenge.

Daryl throws his head back, hysterically laughing at the utter shocked look on his brother's face when the panther butted his nose with its paw, as if in reprimand.

"Guess that'll show ya not to insult an obviously intelligent creature when it's around to hear ya."

Merle's blue eyes narrow in agitation at Daryl before turning back to the black cat before him.

"If yer so smart then Cat, follow us home and I'll admit I was wrong."

The panther snorts before nodding its head. Standing up and grabbing the carcass, it motions for them to begin walking.

Chuckling to himself, Daryl gives Merle an amused look.

"Yer about to get proved wrong by an animal."

Merle only rolls his eyes.

* * *

Arriving back at the small farmhouse, Merle silently curses at the small panther. Because it had followed them all the way home, dragging the deer with it, Merle had to claim defeat and apologize to the beat.

Huffing out a sigh, Merle gives the cat a slightly annoyed look.

"Alrigh' I admit yer smarter than the average bear, or in this case panther." Laughing at his own joke, Merle wonders inside leaving his brother and the cat alone together.

Daryl smiles brightly at the panther, reaching out and gently stroking its silky head.

"You are my new hero. It's impossible to get Merle to admit to being wrong."

Scratching behind a soft ear, Daryl hums slightly gazing down at the cat.

"I guess I can cut a piece off for you, start my sacrificing of animals and gifts of food to you now in proof of my devoted worship."

Raven huffs a silent laugh, purring slightly at the gentle scratches the man is bestowing upon him. The only one who petted him was Mother, but even she didn't have this sense of rightness about it.

Shaking his head at the thoughts, Raven follows the magically gifted fingered male into his house. Ignoring the thoughts of what happened the last time he was one in.


End file.
